Izuku's Love Triangle
by AshBrimstone
Summary: Izuku is in a bit of a predicament when two of his classmates confess they're in love with him only a few minutes apart. What will the aspiring hero do? Will he chose the bubbly brunette he's known since day one at U.A.? Or will he chose the badass frog girl he's become good friends with? IzuOcha, Tsuzuku, TsuChaKu Rating might change as the story goes on.
1. Prologue

**Just as a heads up, yes, I made the pic, yes, it's a little crude, but it looked good in my head. I don't own MHA or any of its characters.**

Izuku was walking home from his afternoon training with All Might. The former hero said he had to cut the boys training short, as much as he usually hates to do that. Today, however, Toshinori had to go to a secret hero meet up. Toshi didn't know what was going on, but Grand Torino told him he had to go, or else there will be dire consequences. That's all Toshi needed to hear.

Midoriya, my boy, I trust you can handle yourself for a few hours while I'm gone, yes?" The blond asked the young hero to be.

"C'mon, All Might, I'm not a little kid. I think I can handle myself." Izuku said, smiling. He then gave Toshi a playful punch on the shoulder. Toshinori fell to the ground, yelling out as he held his shoulder. Izuku started freaking out and stammering, fearing he'd hurt his mentor. The sound of Toshi laughing cut his muttering off.

"You should've seen your face, Young Midoriya!" Toshinori was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"Izuku grumbled below his breath. "All Might, that wasn't funny. I thought I actually hurt you!"

Toshinori stood up after catching his breath. "Oh c'mon Izuku, I was just having a little fun. Cut an old man some slack."

"All Might, you're in your forties. Though with your injury from your legendary fight with All For One, then your second fight... I guess you feel older than you look and really are..." Deku mumbled.

Toshinori sighs and shakes his head. "Midoriya, you're mumbling again."

After their little excitement, Toshinori had to go, and told Izuku you meet him tomorrow.

A large pair of eyes were watching from a bush, having been spying on the two. "Ribbit..." Is all the figure muttered before disappearing.

Another pair of eyes watched from atop a building not to far from were the boy and old hero were. "Deku..." The figure said before moving away from the side before being caught.

Izuku cocks his eyebrow, looking around. He thought he saw a flash of green in the bushes, but a different shade then the leaves themself. He looked up on the building and saw a flash of brown, too. He just shrugs. "Must've been some animals."


	2. Chapter One: Tsuyu Makes Her Move

Izuku was in the commons room of the dorms, flipping through the tv channels. He was bored, beyond belief. Normally, he'd be training with All Might, but the former hero was needed elsewhere. He told the aspiring hero to wait for him to train again, just in case this new technique had unintended consequences.

"Man, why is there never anything on?" Izuku mumbles as he flips through the channels. He was so lost that he didn't feel the couch move slightly beside him.

"You're too picky, Midoriya, ribbit." Came Tsuyu's croaking voice. Izuku jumped and yelped a little. The frog girl snuck up on him, and actually scared him.

"A-Asui? W-What was that for?" He stuttered, watching as her wide eyes watched him.

"I was just saying your too picky about tv. I didn't mean to scare you, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she looked down. 'Good job Tsu, now he thinks you're weird...'

"N-No, you didn't scare me, just surprised me is all. You're quirk is so awesome, Asui, you can attack and sneak!" Izuku says, his smile beaming.

Tsuyu's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. "Th-Thanks, Midoriya. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsu?" She tried to change the subject, hoping he didn't catch her stutter.

"O-Oh, r-right, s-sorry Tsu, but you still call me Midoriya, so I guess it's only fair you call me Izuku, or Deku, like Ochako." He said, not noticing Tsuyu's slight flinch at Ochako's name.

"Speaking of Ochako, is anything going on between you two?" She asked, hoping she wasn't blushing as she said it. Izuku, however, did turn red as a tomato.

"W-What? M-Me and Och-Ochako? N-No, th-there's nothing going on between us... Why?" It was Tsuyu's turn to blush now, albeit lightly.

"Because I wanted to do something, and it would be bad if you two had something going on..." Tsuyu said, her blush getting darker by the second.

"Oh? What did you want to do?" Izuku asks, tilting his head to the side a bit. Tsuyu looked kinda cute with that blush, but he thought she was cute in general.

Tsuyu takes a deep breath before looking Izuku in the eyes. "This." Is all she said before she grabs Izuku's shoulders and pulls him into a deep kiss.

It takes a moment for Izuku to realize what was going on, and once he did, he started blushing a storm. She was still kissing him after a few moments, so Izuku decided to kiss her back. Their hearts were pounding against their chests as each of them shared their first kiss.

Tsuyu pulled back after a minute, taking deep breaths. "I-I've wanted to do that since the USJ incident. You were so brave and saved me." She says as she caresses his blushing cheek.

"W-Well isn't a hero supposed to save people? Even a p-pretty girl?" He numbed. Tsuyu blushed a little but giggled.

"Izuku... I like you, as more than a friend..." The frog girl mumbled.

"I-I like you too Tsuyu, but give me some time to make sure, okay?" The One For All user said, cupping her cheek. She smiled up at him and nodded. They sat together for another few minutes before Tsuyu had to go. They bid each other farewell, and Izuku was once again alone.

"Wow, Tsuyu likes me... And she kissed me! Should I have said I liked her back? I-I mean, I do, but I also like Ochako, but last I checked, she was dating Kacchan..." His mood dropped a little. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell Tsuyu I'll go out with her when I get the chance." He smiles as he flips through the channels again. He was so distracted, he didn't notice a bob cut of brown coming up behind him.


	3. Chapter Two: Ochako's Turn

Ochako had just come down for a drink when she noticed a mop of messy, forest green hair on the couch. She finished her water and walked closer to him.

Izuku was alert this time, and heard footsteps coming up behind him. He smiled, thinking Tsuyu came back.

"Hey Deku!" Ochako said as she sat next to him. She intended to tell him the truth.

"Izuku smiled. "Oh, h-hi Ochako. I thought you were with Kacchan?" She shrugged with a slight frown.

"Actually, we just broke up. Turns out he's gay for Kirishima." She said. Izuku frowned at how nonchalant she was being. She noticed this and smiled. "It's okay Deku. We really only dated to make the boys we actually like jealous..."

Izuku's eyes widened. He had certainly been jealous of Kacchan, but there's no way she meant him. "W-Well, do you think it worked?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She said. Izuku cocked his eyebrow, not knowing what she meant by that. She sighs and grabs his shoulders. She blushes as she pulls him closer, their lips clashing together.

Izuku was at a loss for words. First, Tsuyu admitted she liked him and kissed him, now Ochako was doing the same thing. He shrugged and started kissing the gravity user back. They pulled away after a minute of their kiss.

Before Izuku could say anything, Ochako covered his mouth. "Shhh, don't say anything. I know this must be a shock, so take some time to think it over. I'll see you later, Deku." She smiles at him before leaving.


	4. Chapter Three: Izuku Needs Help

Izuku was still frozen on the couch after Tsuyu and Ochako confessed to and kissed him. Ochako had left ten minutes ago, and he was just coming out of his stupor.

"I-I need advice... But from who? Mineta and Kaminari would make pervy jokes, especially Mineta. Iida would tell me to focus on my studies. I can't talk to Ochako or Tsuyu about it. Mina and Hagakure would start drama and gossip. Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji seem too serious and would make me nervous. Aoyama would try to say something in French, which would just confuse me more. Sato and Ojiro, I don't really talk to them much. Sero would try to help, but he seems too nice and would be in the same state as me. Jiro would be disinterested. Koda wouldn't really say much. Kirishima is also nice, but maybe a little... Dense... Wait, Kirishima... I've got it!" Izuku yells as he finishes his mumbling, jumping up from the couch. He runs to the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest.

Izuku stands at the door of the person he was looking for, his nerves on end. He raises a shaky fist and knocks. 'I hope this won't end badly...' Izuku thinks to himself as he hears footsteps coming to the door.

"What do you want, Deku?" Bakugo says as he sees who knocked. The explosive blond had calmed down a little too Izuku after their big fight. They were back to being friends, or at least friendly with each other. He still taunted the All for One user.

"H-Hey Kacchan, c-can we talk?" Izuku stutters, knowing Bakugo will still give him attitude.

"You're lucky I have nothing better to do, ya damn nerd." The blond says with a smirk and let's Izuku inside.

"Oh! Congrats on getting Kirishima! I'm proud of you, Kacchan." Izuku smiles to the now slightly blushing blond.

"Who told you? I thought I told Kiri to keep it a secret for at least a week..." Bakugo grumbles.

"A-Actually, Ochako told me. W-Which brings me to my problem..." Izuku says with a slight blush.

Bakugo cocks his eyebrow in confusion. "Alright, spill it nerd." He says as he crosses his arms, leaning against the wall.

Izuku then went on a small rant, telling Bakugo how Tsuyu came to him, confessed to him, kissed him, and how Ochako did the same thing not five minutes later. "... And I don't know what to do! I've never had a girl say she likes me, let alone two within half an hour!"

Bakugo has his chin in his hand, thinking. "Why did you come to me for this?"

"O-Oh, I-I just thought you were the best choice. You've always got the answers for the things I don't. Plus, Kirishima told me how one time he found romance novels under your pillow..."

"That red-haired jerk! I told him to keep that a secret, too!" Bakugo yelled, small sparks erupting from his palms. He then took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Look, nerd, do you really want my advice for this?" Bakugo asked. Izuku took a gulp then nods. "Alright, who do you like more?"

"I-It's not that simple, Kacchan. I've had a crush on Ochako since day one at UA, but Tsuyu's a badass, and I started crushing on her after the USJ incident..."

"So you have a crush on both of them, eh? Well, that does make things complicated..." Bakugo and Izuku think for a moment before Bakugo snaps his fingers.

"I've got it! All you have to do is..." He explains his plan to Izuku.

"Y-You really think that's the best idea? Well, I guess I could give it a shot. Thanks, Kacchan!" Izuku reaches his fist out for a fist bump. The explosive blond looks at his fist before rolling his eyes and meeting him half way.

"Go get 'em, nerd."


	5. Chapter Four: Green Date Plans

Izuku paces around in his room. "Okay, so Kacchan says the best idea is to try to go on a date with both of them... I don't know how well this would work out, but he is the one who reads all those romance novels, so he would know better than me."

He sighs and pulls out his phone, pulling up Tsuyu's number. He takes a deep breath, before typing out a short message.

Hey Tsu, are you free tonight?

Tsuyu was watching a video on HeroTube when her phone buzzes. She initially ignores it, thinking it's just Mina trying to set her up on some prank. She decided to just look at the message anyways. Her eyes widen when she sees it a message from Izuku. She reads the message over a few times before it sank in. She blushed lightly, thankful nobody else could see.

Oh, Hey Izuku, are you asking me on a date?

Uhm... Maybe.. But if You don't want to, I understand. It was so sudden.

Izuku was freaking out, thinking he ruined things. Tsuyu took a deep breath, putting a pillow over her face, and lets out a small scream. She eagerly types out her response.

I'd love to, Izu :)

Izuku looks at his phone with wide eyes. He looks around, before pumping his fist eagerly. The two green head teens plan out their date. They planned to meet up at 5, go out for a small dinner, then to the movies.


	6. Chapter Five: The Green Date

Izuku looks in the mirror, taking a deep breath. He was getting ready for his date. He's glad he opted out of trying to make things weird by dressing up in a bowtie and dress clothes. He dicided to just wear casual clothes. He checks the time on his phone and walks out. He goes over to the girls side of the dorms and knocks on Tsuyu's door.

Tsuyu had just gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed. She was nervous, she had never been on a date before. She was wanting to tell her other friends, but she and Izuku both agreed to keep it a secret, for the time being. She was scrolling though social media when she heard a knock at the door. She jumps up and runs to the door, but waits a few seconds, before opening the door.

"Hey Izuku, you look handsome- err, you look good..." She mumbles, blushing lightly. Izuku was blushing madly.

"O-Oh, u-uhm, th-thanks, Tsuyu. Y-You look beautiful." He smiles lightly. They both stood there blushing for a few minutes, Izuku more than Tsuyu. After they regained their senses, Izuku holds out his arm, and Tsuyu hesitantly grabs it. They walk out, glad nobody was really paying attention to them.

When they get to the theater, Izuku instantly grabs his wallet and pays for their tickets. Tsuyu croaks a little. "I could've paid for my own, y'know." Izuku waves it off, saying it was the 'gentlemany thing to do'. He also pays for the popcorn and drinks before Tsuyu can protest. They walk in through the doors.

"What movie is this?" Tsuyu asks.

"O-Oh, I think this is that new Arachni-kid movie. I heard you liked these types of movies." Izuku scratched the back of his head. Tsuyu smiles and leans against his shoulder. "You're a good listener, I only mentioned that once."

They sat through the movie quietly. They had a few encounters, where they accidentally brushed their hands together reaching for popcorn. After a few times of this happening, they gave up trying to hide it, and just held hands. Once the movie ends, they head out, still holding hands.

They walked back to U.A. in comfortable silence. "Tonight was fun, Izuku. I loved it." She smiled and leaned against Izuku as they walked. Izuku walked Tsuyu back to her dorm. They said their goodbyes, and before Izuku could leave, Tsuyu leaned over and kissed his cheek. By the time Izuku realized what she did, she had already ran back into her room.

Izuku, still blushing madly, walked back to his dorm, rubbing his cheek. He smiled and laid down on his bed. His phone buzzed, so he grabbed it. It was a message from Tsuyu.

Oh Izuuuu...

Uhm, hey Tsu, everything ok?

I had a great time tonight, I think you deserved a little something for paying for everything...

*Attachment*

Izuku cocks his eyebrow and opens the attachment. His eyes widened and blood shot out of his nose, dropping the phone. On his screen, there was a picture of Tsuyu in her underwear, posing. This was going to be a strange few days. He still had to try Ochako for a date. He sighed and laid down, getting ready for a long night.


	7. Chapter Six: Floaty Punch Date Plans

Izuku woke up after his strange night. He grumbled and cleans up his mess. "Man, I need a shower." He grabs his things and heads to the washroom. While he showers, his phone buzzes. Once he gets out, he checks his phone. It was a text from Ochako.

Hey Deku! :) :P 3

"Man, she really loves emojis..." He mumbles before typing out a reply.

Hey Ururaka. How'd your night go?

Pretty good. I wanted to ask you something.

I wanted to ask you something too. I've been thinking about what you said, would you like to try that new pizza place for lunch?

Are you asking me out?

Uhm, maybe?

Well, I'd love to! Meet at the commons area at 12?

Sounds good! See ya then!

He smiles and puts the phone down. It was only 9, so he had time to get a little light training done. He grabs his things and starts to head out. He stops by the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and a granola bar for breakfast.

Ochako smiled and buried her face in her pillow, letting out a small screech in joy. Izuku had just asked her out on a date. She was ecstatic, she didn't think he'd make the first move, but she didn't know if she could either.


	8. Chapter Seven: Floaty Punch Date

In his haste to get ready, Izuku failed to realize he never asked what Ochako's question was. He remembered as he got ready to leave, but he figured he'd wait and ask her when he saw her.

He was not prepared for what he would see. Despite agreeing to just go to a small pizza place downtown, she still wore a beautiful outfit, and makeup that made the always pink cheeks of the brunette stand out even more. Her cheery smile also seemed to pop out to the teen. He stood there dumbfounded as she walked over to him.

"Hey Deku! Ready to... you okay?" She noticed his stares, and was worried she might've overdone everything. The boy quickly shook his head, blushing furiously.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm alright, y-you look beautiful!" He stuttered out. It was the brunettes turn to blush, before stuttering out a thanks as they started walking.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered two medium pizzas. Ochako tried to get the boy to just split one pizza and the bill, but he insisted to get two. "That way we can have some leftover if we're hungry again later!" The girl started to grab her wallet, wondering how she was going to afford this, when the hero to be paid for both.

"H-Hey, you didn't have to do that!" The brunette pouted, though she wouldn't admit she was glad he paid.

"Ochako, I know how frugal you are with spending money. I asked you out, it's my duty to pay." The greenete said. She didn't argue with him, she knew it would be pointless to try. He was raised with manors and to be chivalrous.

They ate their pizzas in a comfortable silence, before Ochako spoke up. "Hey Deku? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Of course you can, you know you can tell me anything."

"I've kinda... had a crush on you for a while..." The brunette mumbled, just barely loud enough for the boy to hear.

It took him a moment to register what she said, and he blushed a little. "R-Really? When did you find out?"

The girl blushed harder. "I'm not sure, I was just always attracted to you since you rescued me in the entrance exam. I didn't think anything of it until Aoyama asked if I... loved you..."

"A-And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, but it made me think about our relationship..."

"I-I like you too, Ururaka." The boy said with a light blush. "But... I need a few days to think things over. It's not a no! Just that something else has come up, and I need to think things over." The girl nodded, although a little sad, she understood it was a little sudden.

After that, they finished what they could of their pizzas, put the leftovers in a to-go box, and walked home. The boy noticed Ochako hadn't really spoken much since he told her, and he felt bad. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed hers. She looked down at their hands before smiling slightly brighter than she was earlier.

After his second date, Izuku was tired. He tossed his leftover pizza on the counter and laid down for some rest. He was glad tomorrow he had a free day, he wasn't ready to face both girls yet, not until he thought things over. Just before he dozed off, his phone buzzed.

 _Hey Deku! I had fun tonight! Sorry if this is a little sudden, but I want you to know how much I_ _ **want**_ _to be with you._

 ***Attachment***

Izuku opened the attachment, and once again, had to cover his nose before blood stained his sheets. He didn't drop the phone this time, but was still shocked by the image. Ochako was facing a mirror, nude, just barely covering herself with her fingers. He glared down at the new being making itself known.

'Damn these stupid hormones. I need to think, and I can't do that now. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to deal with this thing if I want to try to come up with an idea. He made sure the door was locked before grabbing a box of tissues and some lotion from the bathroom.


	9. Chapter Eight: Izuku Needs More Help

Chapter Eight: Izuku Needs More Help

Izuku had been pacing around his room for what felt like hours. He had Iida, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Mineta around the room. Truthfully, he didn't invite the purple boy, he just let himself in. He explained the situation to everybody. Mineta could only cry in despair before getting frozen in a block of ice.

Iida was waving his hands around wildly, as usual. "Midoriya! I do not condone this type of behavior. Dating is one thing, but leading two different females on at the same time! It seems like such a Mineta thing to do!"

"Don't blame me! Kacchan told me to do it!" Iida looked over at the explosive teen in disgust. Bakugo didn't seem to care, however.

"Worked out in the books I read-SEEN MY MOM READ!" He corrected himself a little too quickly, but nobody seemed to care.

"Midoriya, why would you lead them on? Surely you like Ururaka more. You two have been pining after each other since the entrance exams." Todoroki pointed out.

"I thought so too, but Tsuyu brought up the USJ incident, and I have been feeling strange about our relationship since then. I couldn't tell if I liked one more than the other, so I went to Kacchan for help."

"Did they send you nu-AHHHHH!" Mineta had just broken out of the ice when he was blown up, then engine kicked out of the room at mach-9.

"Midoriya, I think you need to tell them the truth. If you don't, and choose one, the other will feel like you were playing her." Kirishima spoke up.

"That's... actually a good idea." Todoroki mused, not being able to come up with a better one.

"I concur! Midoriya! You have to tell them!" Iida was karate chopping the air more, almost hitting Kirishima before Bakugo pulled him back into himself.

"I-If everybody agrees that it's for the best... What do you think Kacchan?"

"Hell if I know, I haven't read that far yet. You people keep interrupting!" He realized what he said and turned as red as Kirishima's hair. He jumped up and stormed off, muttering to himself.

"Then it's decided, I'll talk to both of them, and see if we can all come to an understanding. I'll tell them, probably in another month, knowing how lazy this author is." Midoriya looks at the screen.

"Midoriya? What are you looking at?" Todoroki looks in the direction the green hero-in-training is looking.

"Vibe Check!" Kirishima yells as he reaches towards the audience.


	10. Chapter Nine: Izuku Tells All

Izuku looked nervously at his phone, he had a group chat ready to be set up with Ochako and Tsuyu. He was too nervous to do it, they would both hate him for this. He had led the both of them on, and he knew he was in the wrong. He couldn't choose which one he liked more. Ochako and he had bonded almost immediately, when she saved him from tripping at the entrance. However, Tsuyu and he had grown close at the USJ attack. She had saved him too. His mind was on overload, and he didn't notice he had accidentally sent the dreaded message.

 _ **I: Ochako, Tsuyu, I think we need to talk. Can you both meet me in my room in an hour? It's urgent**_

 _ **O: Sure, Deku. Hope everything's ok!**_

 _ **T: I'll be there, hope we can help...**_

Izuku looked horrified at his phone. He wasn't ready. His room was trashed, to him at least. He had a napkin on the floor from where he missed the trash can, and had a change of clothes on the ground by his dresser. He jumped up and began cleaning his room as fast as he could. After making sure there wasn't a spot to be found, he looked at his phone. Only five minutes had passed.

'Man, I guess my room wasn't as dirty as I thought... What am I gonna do for the next 55 minutes?' He groaned in annoyance at his predicament. He decided to text All Might, to see how things were going with him.

 _ **I: ALL MIGHT I NEED AN ADULT!**_

 _ **A: Calm down, Young Midoriya, what's wrong?**_

 _ **I: Asui and Ururaka both confessed their love for me and I went on a date with both of them and now I can't decide who I should be with they're both so great and beautiful and strong and I'm just so confused!**_

 _ **A: Midoriya, calm down! Now, this is quite the predicament you have gotten yourself into. Leading both on is normally really abusive, but I see where you are getting it from. I see you've read Midnight's books... despite your age**_

 _ **I: NONONONONONO IT WASN'T ME! KACCHAN TOLD ME TO DO IT!**_

 _ **A: Remind me to have a chat with Young Bakugo when I get back. Regardless, you have to tell them, hope the three of you can come up with a solution.**_

 _ **I: About that, they're going to be here in... 10 MINUTES?! WHERE DID THE TIME GO?!**_

 _ **A: Well, good luck, Young Midoriya, you might need it**_

 _ **I: Gee, thanks Dad -_-**_

 _ **A: YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU ALREADY?! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU YET!**_

 _ **I: Wait what?!**_

 _ **A: Erm, I have to go now, villains are attacking, good luck!**_

And with that, Izuku was left alone. He was still confused. All Might couldn't fight villains anymore, and what had his mom not told him? His questions would have to wait, as a knock on the door snapped him out of his thinking. He nervously walked over and opened it, revealing a worried Ochako and a seemingly nonplussed Tsuyu. He invited them in, and they all sat around the room.

"What's going on, Deku? Why'd you have to call us up here?"

"Yeah Midoriya, is everything ok, ribbit?"

"Th-There's no easy way of saying this... so I'll just come out with it." He gulped and looked between the two. He then went on to tell them everything. Ochako seemed a little jealous that Tsuyu got to him first, while Tsuyu didn't have much of a visible reaction.

"...and I know it was wrong to lead you both on like that, but I was hoping to figure out who I should be with, but I couldn't pick between you two. I know you probably hate me now, but I never meant to-" Tsuyu's tongue slapped his cheek lightly, just enough to stop his mumbling. Before he could react, both girls moved over and kissed both of his cheeks. His eyes widened before going blank, his body going limp. The girls caught the hero in training and walked him to the bed.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Proposition

**Hello Everybody! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, a lot has happened. Just after Corona happened, we ended up getting my younger brother moving in with us after like 10 years of not seeing him. He is a handful, and is almost always on my pc now, so I haven't had a chance to write much in a while, but I'm slowly working on the next chapter whenever I can. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

When Izuku woke up, he was in a daze. "Man, that was a weird dream... seemed so real, but it couldn't have-" Izuku realized he couldn't move. He looked down and blushed heavily. Laying on both sides of his chest, he saw a familiar pair of heads, one with short, brown hair, and the other with long, dark green hair. The poor boy was screaming internally as the memory of what happened sunk in.

He must have moved, as both girls began to stir and wake up. They both looked up at him, taking a moment, before smiling.

"Hey Deku!"

"Hello Izuku, ribbit. Enjoy your nap?"

Izuku couldn't form words, all he could do was open his mouth, let out a squeak, then close his mouth again.

"Look Deku, it was wrong of you to keep the one of us a secret from the other, but we're not mad that you couldn't decide. It was pretty sudden to spring both confessions on you like that." Ochako explained, and Tsuyu let out a croak in agreement. By this point, Izuku had finally found his voice.

"Y-You're not angry?"

"No Izuku, but we do have a deal for you, ribbit."

Izuku cocked his eyebrow. What could this "deal" really be? Was it some elaborate rouse to get him to let his guard down so they could exact their revenge? He knew better then to get on Ochako's bad side, but she wouldn't do that, would she? Tsuyu didn't seem the type either.

"We've been talking while you were unconscious, and we came to an agreement. We're both willing to share you, if you're okay having both of us..." Ochako blushed heavily while Tsuyu blushed a little.

"Sh-Share? B-Both?" Izuku felt like his head was going to explode, it took everything he had not to lose consciousness again. He thought about all the possibilities this could cause. He did like both of them, and he couldn't decide who to be with, but what if he shows one more attention then the other, would the other get jealous? Would that ruin things? Would he no longer have that girl as a friend?

"Izuku, you're mumbling again." Tsuyu said, Ochako giggling at the boy's tenancy to think aloud. Said boy looked up with wide eyes and blushed, apologizing. The girls stood up and walked towards the door.

"W-Wait, d-did I do something wrong?" Izuku was afraid he'd already ruin it with both girls.

"We're just going to give you some time to think about things. It's getting late anyways, we should get back before Mr. Aizawa sees us, or All Might forbid Mineta." Ochako groaned before giggling a little.

"We left you a little present to remember us by, under your pillow. Come find us when you've thought about things, ribbit." Tsuyu said before both girls walked out, closing the door behind them.

Izuku was stunned for a minute after they left, before his curiosity got the better of him. What could they have left? They didn't have anything with them when they came, did they? He shrugged and moved away from his pillow. He gulped as he reached out and pulled the pillow away. His eyes widened and blood shot out of his nose, as he looked down at the "presents". Laying on the middle of where his pillow should be, were two pairs of panties. One had little star designs, while the other had little cartoon frogs on them. He let out a little screech as he fell back. Outside his door, Ochako and Tsuyu blushed but giggled.


End file.
